Short Drabbles of Gabriel and Friends
by Sailor Earth Selestina118
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles that I did for a lj meme. Gabe/OC, Gabe/Sylar, Sylar/Mohinder. R/R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Random Drabbles from the Mind of Sel as Warm-Up Thrown at her by her Muse for the Summer**  
**Author:** Selestina118  
**Pairing:** Some Sybriel, Mylar, Gabriel/OC  
**Other Characters: **Peter, Nathan, Angela, and Virginia Gray  
**Warnings:** Crack. Fluff. Angst. Everything. XD  
**Rating**: All over the place. From PG to R  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes or any of it's characters . . . . please don't sue me. _  
_**A/N:** This was for a livejournal meme where you had to write fics to songs on shuffle in the amount of time that the song lasted for. I thought I would post this here since I haven't been on in a long while. :D I was surprised that some songs didn't come up . . . In a way I'm glad, but it would have been crazy if I could have made a Heroes/Harry Potter crossover. XD Also, the last one was a bit of a cracky, lovely, drabble dedicated to my Sarmy friends. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
"Life Is a Flower" by Ace of Base - 3:46**

Gabriel spent the day just walking through the park. He needed time to clear his head from the constant ticking and tocking of the watch shop. The watch shop that consumed his life that he was bound to through a lineage of old, dusty, men. It depressed him, but he found that the lake, flowers, and open air constantly brought his mood up.

Gabriel sat down on a bench and just watched people walk by. Each as wrapped up in themselves as another. Work weighed heavy on their minds and not once did any one notice the flower that they crushed beneath their feet.

It was only a weed, but it was still a life, and Gabriel was filled with sadness. Did no one care? Even though it was insignificant, did no one care to walk around it or even pluck it and place it in a vase in their apartment? Just to recapture youth. To save a life. He sighed and went back to his shop.

* * *

**"Cookie Jar" by Jack Johnson - 2:57**

Sylar looked over his victim. Their power was delicious. Shape-shifting. It was perfect - the ability to become whatever and whomever he wanted. This could open so many possibilities for him. New prey in every sense of the word. The blood dripped from his now changing paw. A smirk crossed his face as he transformed into the avatar of the girl. A black panther. He couldn't blame her for becoming this. It was powerful.

He stalked about the open room and bounded out the door, eager to try out his new senses that this form provided. He knew that a panther was not normal for New York, but who cared? He ruled this concrete jungle.

* * *

**"Disease" by Matchbox Twenty - 3:39**

Sylar found himself scratching and clawing at his twins' sweat slicked back. Never before was he this passionate, this primal. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he liked it.

This couldn't be kept up. Gabriel was supposed to be the sweet, innocent one. Ha. That was a laugh. Gabriel was no more innocent than a tiger.

The magic was there. That spark that only they shared as they attacked each other's lips in a rush of lust, love, connection. The honey of the candies that Gabriel had consumed before were full in his senses. This heat could not be contained as they flipped, rolled, and made their night last forever.

Sylar would be lost without Gabriel. The same went for Gabriel, and they kept these moments to themselves. The outside world didn't know what it was missing.

* * *

**  
"Only an Older Women" from The Boy from Oz - 2:33**

There stood before him in the dark room was Angela Petrelli. Sylar had just broken into the inner sanctuary of the Company to find her.

"I need you, Gabriel. This Company needs changing. Peter is too fragile and Nathan is too devoted to him. They don't have the gaul to carry through with my plans. The world is changing and only you have the destructive power to do the job correctly. I need to know that I can count on you to do what needs to be done. You must also listen to me. Not one foot out of line. Do you hear me?" Angela smirked as Sylar nodded. He could feel power coursing from her. This could bean advantage to him.

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

**"Dust" by The Divine Madness - 4:38**

Gabriel stood before the gray earth. The world was destroyed, and he didn't care. He finally had her. His prize. She fawned over him and he rewarded her with passion and his own devotion. They were the only ones left in a world of the dead.

He was immortal as was she. No longer did he feel pain of his past - the horror that would be the future. They were the future. Everyone would bow down before he and his queen as they ruled.

The dawn of a new day was rising. The pair gave a final kiss as they placed on their sunglasses to protect them form the harsh light. This dream world could not escape him. Everyone who opposed him was gone. All that was left in the world was he and her. The lovely duo cloaked in darkness.

They held hands and wandered in the desert not afraid of the heat or dryness. Water was no longer what kept him sustained. The blood of his ancestors and hers was his lifeline. Dust filled them.

* * *

**"Cantiamo D'Amore (We Sing of Love)" from Kiss Me, Kate - 1:28  
**  
Peter couldn't believe that Mohinder and Nathan had talked him into this. Spandex attacked his nether region as he was forced to prance about the city streets singing in an Italian accent. Jazz hands prevailed as he sang of love and other things. Confetti shot out and caught in his bangs. His la la la's could be heard all down the street. He was going to kill them.

* * *

**"Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go (Extended Version)" by Soft Cell - 8:56**

Mohinder and Sylar rolled over in their respective beds so far apart from each other. How had this happened? Oh yeah, Sylar murdered everyone whom Mohinder cared the most about. Their irreconcilable differences put a gaping divide between them.

Mohinder could not take it. The pain beat his heart like a drummer. How could have have feelings for this detestable man? He felt tainted from the nights that they had kept each filled with more heat than the other. He detested the things that his own body pushed him to do. To touch him in such personal ways. He loved it and hated himself. All he could do was roll over, weep, and satisfy his own needs. The disgust only multiplied.

Sylar could not sleep for his mind was racing. He needed the geneticist more than anyone. More than his own life. Maybe this was the end. Maybe he wasn't meant to advance the human race? Maybe no one deserved the power that he had accumulated. Sylar slowly got up and put on a pair of loose fitting jeans. He grabbed his keys, a pad of paper, and walked out the door.

Eventually Sylar made it to Mohinder's apartment. He made himself invisible, as to do what needed to be done in secret. He opened the pad of paper and scribbled a note. He told of all of his innermost thoughts. They were only meant for Mohinder. He ripped the paper and placed it on Mohinder's bedside table.

Mohinder stirred, he had not been asleep and had heard the footsteps of his savior and damner. He rolled over at the tear.

"Sylar?"

Sylar did not let down his cloak. He needed to do this.

"Sylar? . . . I know you';e there . . . . please come out."

"No, Mohinder. I have to . . . ."

"Sylar! Please! . . . . . I . . . . . I hate you . . . ." Sylar cringed.

"But I need you. Please stay." Mohinder grasped out for him and Sylar felt his resolve fade away. He became visible and fell to Mohinder's feet. Tears began to streak his face and he became a shaking mess.

"I need you . . '

"I know."

* * *

**"Sick & Tired" by Default - 2:59**

Gabriel couldn't stand what his father had made him do. Why was he the one to take over the shop? Didn't he have cousins, other relatives to do the work. No, he always did what his parents asked of him. He never questioned.

He was a good boy that bought into every lie that his mother had spun. She believed them herself, even if they were completely untrue. She lived in the Medieval Ages believing that every little thing was damnable. Gabriel's life was cursed from the beginning if it was up to her. He couldn't even get near a girl, for fear of becoming tainted. She didn't know that because of her, he was not only the tallest and gawky of his grade, but must socially awkward. Now he had to do this out of respect. She hated it, but it was impure to disrespect his father.

* * *

**  
"the Human Hosepipe" by Harry and the Potters - 3:33**

Gabriel awkwardly sat with the girl at his table. Neither had said a thing. There was no way that this was a date. His mother would never allow it, and the school cafeteria was not the most romantic of places. Canned peas flew by his head, but he admired the girl and only the girl. Brown curls caressed her head and she huffed and looked off to the side, pleading with her eyes to her friends to get her away from him.

His heart sank and a slightly taller girl saved her by saying that she was needed by a teacher. The girl quickly gathered her uneaten lunch and scurried away. Gabriel dropped his gaze as the Valentine laid ripped and trodden on underneath their table. Never would he feel this way again. He would find someone. Someone special. Someone who cared. God the sixth grade was hell.

* * *

**"Just that Good" by The Calling - 3:54**

The pile shifted and sighed in unison. Pleasure filled all of them and was washing over like waves. Sylar, Gabriel, and their girls. The devoted ones who loved them for everything that they were, how they held themselves, how they interacted . . . Everything.

One girl shifted into Gabriel and purred into his side, slightly stirring. Another was tied to the bed by Sylar. She was giggling as he licked up her jaw. Two more were thrown over a chair, out from exhaustion, as if they had not slept soundly for weeks.

One girl licked her fangs as she plodded into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Another sat eating a tub of ice cream and playing with sparks of electricity.

They couldn't be so lucky to have Gabriel, Sylar, and all of their other friends. Gabe and Sy were lucky to have them in their midst.


	2. Chapter 2 More Drabbles! XD

**Title: Sylar Influencing Sel**  
**Pairing:** Gabriel/OC  
**Warnings:** Fluff. Angst. Torture. Pyro. Everything. XD  
**Rating**: All over the place. From PG to R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sylar, Gabriel, or Heroes. Please don't sue me. :D  
**A/N: **So, my Sy muse was kind of in a RAWR mood tonight and really liked fire and having an army. He apparently also liked super fluffy I-love-you-now-and-forever stuff. : / Hope you enjoy! It's definitely not my best, but it's what came out and I'm satisfied with it.

* * *

_**Dismantle. Repair**_** - Anberlin**

Gabriel worked hard on his timepiece. He had to finish it by noon for a customer of high merit whose business had been with the family for years. He couldn't help daydreaming - that girl. Always that girl.

He didn't know who she was, but always he would have the most loving smile on her face. She would caress him as he worked - rubbing his shoulders and kissing his temple. Always the same face. A vision of the future - a happiness that he so desperately needed. She loved him and he loved her. Every time he would turn around she would disappear, but he knew that one day he would meet her.

He hoped that she would receive him with open arms as she did every day. Her love would set him free. Free from the world of disappointment. Free from his familial ties that held him down. He would soar and love and learn. She kept him ticking. He continued on the watch with a renewed hope and vigor.

_**Big Gun**_** - AC/DC**

Sylar strutted along the pavement. He was on top of the world. A fresh kill laced his scent and the power flowed through his body. No one could stop him. No one could match him.

Pulling up his collar he bought a newspaper. He smirked as he read the cover-page. The world was so oblivious. There were so many dangerous people out there - none could match him. He had the soave of any high class man, but that made him even more dangerous.

He tossed the paper into a waist bin and set it aflame. People scurried about - not knowing who or what had caused the flames to lick the pavement. Oh this would be fun for him . . . . the world was his oyster and the powers were his butter to dip into. The taste of his own might spread over his tongue. He was in love and there was no way he would be scorned. For who can not be loved by themselves with the powers that he had acquired?

_**Revolution **_**- Across the Universe**

Fire blazed. His army was at his disposal. Certain few at his right hand - others at his left and feet. The world was changing. No one would be left out. He smirked and led his people to the frontline. They were his and he was theirs. A massacre of the mind would ensue - it was lovely. Everything would be alright. His kingdom - his battle would be won. It was his right. The battle began in a wave of glory.

_**Hey Jude**_** - Across the Universe**

The sandy room was filled with a light breeze. Heaven. This is what this was. The dark eyed man crawled over to his love. His life. His own. She smiled up at him. She was a heavenly body if any. How did he get her? His sins surely could not measure up to her. This was some fluke of fate. It didn't matter though. She was his now and forever. This was their time. Her kiss was like an explosion in his senses. Honey could be no sweeter. She looked up at him filled with a glow.

"I love you, Gabriel."

A single tear fell from his eyes.

"You're mine."

"And your mine."

He snuggled into their bed and let the wind blow over him lightly.

_**Just Push Play**_** - Aerosmith**

Dance party. Why had Gabriel even said yes to this? The bouncer at the door gave him admission and as soon has he walked in a wave of sound crashed over him. Upbeat music was playing and lights were strobing colorful and bright.

Gabriel tried to make his way to a table to just blend in when a raven haired girl grabbed him and thrust him into the crowd of dancing people. Everyone was moving with each other - a communal dance of different moves. The girl smiled up at him and screamed to him her name. He couldn't hear her so he just nodded his head. Somehow - he had a lot of fun that night and walked home with a spring in his step and a girl lazily hanging off his arm. It wouldn't last, but he didn't care.

_**Feel the Disease**_** - Kissing Violet**

It was dark in that dank cellar. Sylar tugged at the girl. He was going to milk her power from her if it was the last thing he did. He brought her up and shackled her to the wall.

Teeth bearing - she snarled had he but a ball gag into her mouth. This would be so much more fun in not hearing her scream from her mouth, but from her eyes. He allowed one lick up her arm and across her collar bone before he tied her midsection and legs to the wall. He was pleased; but there was more to do.

He lit a large candle and let the wax flow past her shoulders. There was lust and hate mixed in her eyes. Slowly he burned her skin as he began to cut into her. Whimpers and screeches escaped and she was hanging there damning him with every breath. Her power - it was so close.

**No Music**

The lights were dimmed as they rolled and rocked in pleasure. Clawing at masks and cloaked in draperies, the two met for their midnight tryst.

It was a show that night for only their eyes. Power flooded through the couple as the last call was sung.

With a touch of her powder she was ready for her curtain call.

"Seems it's my time, Sylar," she said with a quick smile and a nip to his lips. She fixed her skirt and casually walked to the stage. Sylar smirked and melted into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3 Torn

**Title:** Torn**  
Characters:** Gabriel Gray/Sylar, Peter, and various OCs – one of which, Aracely Driver from my fic _The Watchmaker's Son_**  
Pairings:** Sylar/OC . . . if there are any others you can interpret them as such ;D**  
Spoilers:** Implied - For the season finale of _Heroes_, but you should have seen it by now, right??**  
Rating:** Ranging from G to R**  
Warnings: **Gruesome images, vague sex, destruction**  
Type:** Angst to fluff and back**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own _Heroes_, any of their characters, or any of the songs at all.**  
Summary:** Hey, everyone!! I did this to get back into the saddle of fic writing. I had an idea for a song-fic a few moths ago, but it went *POOF!* So I did this to get back into the swing of creativity. Enjoy!!! ^.^ Hope you like them!

* * *

**_Labor of Love_ – Star Trek**  
Word Count: 112

The girl laid there dead in a pool of her own blood. He said it would be his last kill, but he knew that was an impossible promise to make to anyone. It was a beautifully grotesque sight. Her arms splayed out, one hand over her heart and the other reaching towards the sky. Her legs bent in odd ways as if she was trying to run from a nightmare. She was, but unfortunately that nightmare was real and had devoured her. Sylar looked down on the work of art savoring the ability he acquired from her. Such light should never grace the body of such a torn man such as he.

**_The Deep End_ – Scary Kids Scaring Kids**  
Word Count: 153

Gabriel awoke and had a numbness about him that can only be describe as being totally lost within himself. There was only darkness about. Where was he?? The sense of floating was unknown to him. Had he picked up levitation without his knowledge? Then the memories began to flood back to him. The President's limo. The injection by Peter. Angela holding his hand as if he was her very own son again. And then . . . then an intense pain as Parkman . . . what did he do? Why did he feel no pain? Was he but a mere soul now trapped within himself? This is worse than being lost in an eternal sleep. Was this Purgatory for all of his sins? Must be. He deserved this kind of painless agony for everything. Didn't mean he was sorry. He was a newly born fighter. With a suddenness Nathan screamed out in agony and dropped to the floor.

**_Hamburg Song_ – Keane**  
Word Count: 153

Peter had just ended his shift. There were a lot of calls today, but saving people one by one was all he could do anymore. Life had changed so much in the past year. So much sadness. Never again wold he regain the hope he had in humanity all because of his brother. God, he missed him so much in those days. He always looked up to him as a hero. He didn't know him anymore though. Things seemed better, but Peter still did not trust his mother or Nathan – and that weighed on his soul. Lounging in a chair, Peter took a sip from his glass and closed his eyes. God only gives you what you can handle. With a heavy sight he picked up the phone. Dialing the numbers carefully he planned what he would say, but as it was answered he lost all thought. "Nathan? . . . Ma? Can I come over?"

**_Unbreakable_ – Fireflight**  
Word Count: 131

The two forces stood opposite one another. No peanut gallery this time. No distractions to help. Sylar and Peter were in a face-off, neither ready to make the first move. There were no words between them. Nothing needed to be said. Life, fate, . . . destiny had always brought them to each other. They were forever locked in this battle of wills and ideologies. Both had faltered at one point or another, but they always eventually returned to their respective sides. At the same time both lit up with their power of choice and flung themselves in the other's direction. So much blood and healed over bruises. Neither could die, but just the beat-down and the pain was a blessing. They fought to know they were alive. That they were real.

**_Build God, Then We'll Talk_ – Panic! At The Disco**  
Word Count: 152

Sylar entered the large church in the heart of the city. Every so often, the softer side of him wished to go to confession in a moment of weakness. He never actually went though. Watching the devout pray for their lives gave him an odd sense of amusement. He brushed his hand deviously across the pew in front of the prayer candles and saw each and every prayer uttered from fearful lips. One girl prayed for forgiveness for pre-marital relations with another man. Juicy. But nothing truly interesting. Looking over everything, Sylar was glad he couldn't die. He didn't want to wait in line for Purgatory or Hell with any of these people. Granted he would be the first in line and fall the hardest of any of them. He could be a right bastard sometimes. Whatever happened to the meek watchmaker? He didn't remember anymore. It didn't matter to him.

**_Everything You Ever_ – Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**  
Word Count: 145

Gabriel staggered into the closet, blood covering his hands and splattering onto his shirt. Collapsing in a corner he was numb. How could he ever be forgiven for killing not one man, but two out of sheer jealousy? A need to be special? It had overtaken him. He couldn't fight. He wasn't strong enough. Slowly he discarded his glasses, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. His fingers took the blood and painted the walls with different versions of "Forgive me father, for I have sinned" The release of emotion was leaving him – his soul ripping in two painfully. He was giving up and giving into his primal urges. Gabriel could no longer live. He had been briefly saved, but he failed. A new order needed to take over. The battle for his soul left him stronger in the end, but at too harsh a price.

**_Devastated_ – Ballas Hough Band**  
Word Count: 97

This was the first time that I had been back to my old apartment, now hers. I'm glad she was doing well, my Ara. I had never noticed until tonight that she had been the love of my life all this time. God, she is my angel. We move directly through the living room to the bedroom and entangle ourselves. Whispered on our breath are promises of savior and companionship. We toss and turn – our first time, a long time coming. My angel. I do not deserve this kind of attention, but she cares. More than anyone.


End file.
